


What Happens In The Pit?

by enderburg



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Technoblade - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, M/M, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderburg/pseuds/enderburg
Summary: His fall into impending doom had been cushioned by someone unexpected but now? His fall has become faster and the place he had to land has got closer and has grown larger, all because of 3 simple words. 3 simple words and 2 music discs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	What Happens In The Pit?

**Author's Note:**

> this is only a short fic and doesn’t have anything continued on to it, i might add more one day in the future but i highly doubt it

“It says in the pit, Tommy.” is a phrase that constantly runs through the frail boys mind. He never truly understood the meaning behind what Technoblade meant by it all but he knew it surrounded the heir-achy of trust, morals and friendship in Technoblade’s head. He didn’t dare question it further given the fact that he could barely sneeze without Technoblade’s support.

Tommy often spent days and nights on end wondering if their allegiance was to stay in the pit and if it was, when would it end? When would any of this end? When would he get back his disks? Were those in the pit too? Of course they were, _he_ stayed in the pit. The only person who didn’t was Phil. Phil and Technoblade’s friendship was forged in blood, unlike the friendship shared between himself and Technoblade. If it could be called a friendship. Theirs was forged in dirt and stone. At least it was until Tommy used that stone and turned it into bricks to escape the pit and then used the dirt to extend it.

“It stays in the pit, Tommy.” “I choose Tubbo.”

He had left Technoblade in the pit. For once he felt strong, like he could differ right and wrong and understand who was friend and foe.

That was until a sky of black skated in to the corner of his eye with glistening purple and white stars. The Mellohi galaxy had returned and was within his own sight. A beautiful rarity only researched by one person. One person who, unbeknownst to some, didn’t deserve to research such a thing. Dream. Another rarity but this time one consumed by darkness, a black hole. Dream was not only a black hole but he consumed everyone else into it to, Tommy could feel it in his stomach, his conscience. Even Dreams presence was making him panic, making him silently doubt his choice to leave Technoblade in the pit. To choose Tubbo.

After all, the only reason Technoblade was stood there clear as day was because he went in after Tommy. He went in there to support him, to keep him safe because Tommy was nothing but a fool, he was no better than the people surrounding him that had caused so many of his problems. He thought he was worse. “Are you sure Tommy? There’s no going back.” He wasn’t sure, but it was too late. He knew the disk had already been sucked into the black hole, he could make out the purple galaxy fade away through his blurry vision. “I choose Tubbo.” Tommy repeats, wavily but stubborn.

Tommy used the dirt their friendship was forged in to extend the pit, but is he prepared to use the space to run. “It stays in the pit, Tommy.” It does. But the pit has grown larger, the pit can hold more secrets, more weeds. More things can stay in it.

He better be ready to run, Technoblade is always ready for a chase.


End file.
